Drain You
by TrixieDProductions
Summary: It was one year ago at a party that Harley was raped by Randy Orton. As their senior year begins, his friend John Cena starts to fall for her and her friend Maryse sets her eyes on Orton, you can bet this is one high school year they'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1: I Walk Alone

**Chapter One: I Walk Alone**

_One year earlier…._

I could feel the bottom of my feet getting sore as I continued to walk across the concrete. My jeans were soaked from the water at the beach which was currently causing my body to shiver, the white tank top my mom had gotten me over the weekend for the party was ripped to shreds. The black lace bra I had on was completely visible and I had no jacket to cover it up.

Switching my white sandals to my right hand I used my left to wipe the dry tears from my face. I looked at my surroundings, looking for cars driving by, people walking around, dogs, cats, houses, just any sign that I wasn't alone.

Nothing.

I didn't own a watch so the time to me was unknown and I had lost my phone sometime at the party so calling anyone for help was obviously out of the question. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain between my legs and I stopped in my tracks. It was a throbbing pain that wouldn't go away, I decided to take a breather and sat down on the sidewalk. Luckily as I did the pain between my legs slowly began to die down.

Once again I looked at the emptiness around me and I couldn't hold it in any longer. The warm water ran down my cheeks as I began to cry. Tossing my sandals aside I dropped my head into my hands and wept.

How could I have let this happen? Why did it have to be me? Why would he do this? The thoughts ran through my mind, but they all went unanswered. I couldn't think straight, my mind was filled with horrible images of what happened. I could feel his hands squeezing me roughly, I could see his icy blue eyes piercing through me, I could hear his sickening laugh and taste that disgusting tongue mixed with the cans of beer I had seen him drink earlier.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It seemed like just yesterday when Randy Orton, probably the hottest guy at Boston Ridge High asked me Harley Davidson to be his date for the Junior Beach Bash, a party that the juniors held ever year to celebrate them crossing over and becoming seniors.

When we arrived I felt like the most popular girl in school. Everyone's eyes were on us, people I didn't even know were talking to me as if we had known each other for years. For me I felt like a queen, for Randy he just brushed it off like this was an everyday thing.

As the sun began to set that's when the party began. Alcohol was brought out, a bonfire was set and everybody was drinking as the music blasted through the small radio. It was then that randy took me away from the party, saying he wanted some alone time with me.

At first it was just kissing, then I became nervous when his hands began going places I didn't want them to. I pushed him off and obviously he was upset by that because the next thing I knew I was being punched in the face and shoved down onto the cold sand beneath me. I of course screamed, but we were way too far away and with the music so loud they couldn't here me anyway. I screamed at the top of my lungs and cried as I felt my virginity being taken away from me, just like that, no questions asked.

Once he was done he left me there, unconscious. By the time I came to, everyone was gone and I was alone.

I knew I couldn't stay here on this sidewalk forever. My mom would surely be wondering where I was at. I told her I'd be home by 10, but seeing as how I had no way of knowing the time it could be 12 o'clock for all I knew.

Grabbing my sandals I slowly stood up and continued my path home, I winced as I touch my now swollen lip. Mom was definitely gonna have some questions about that, not to mention my shirt. But I had already though of a perfect story should she interrogate me once I got home.

The cold wind hit me making me more colder then I already was, but nonetheless I continued to walk. All I wanted to do was lay down, fall sleep and just forget about everything that had happened, but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

But for now I would just take it one day at a time. Junior year was officially over, school was out and I knew that I would see him again once senior year began, but I would deal with that when the time came. All I cared about was if someone found out, what if someone had seen me get raped or heard my screams? The last thing I wanted was anyone's sympathy, not to mention everybody finding out then focusing their attention on me. I couldn't have that, my life is fucked up enough. So with that I made a promise to myself.

_Tell no one._

With those words now running through my mind I continued my journey home and quietly sang to myself as I cried silently.

_I walk for miles inside this pit of danger_

_A place where no one follows me_

_I walk alone_

* * *

** I hope you readers liked the first chapter, I know it's short and doesnt give a lot of information, but as you read on (which I hope you will) you'll find out more. Until Chapt 2...see ya!**

**_TrixieDProductions._**


	2. Chapter 2: Great Pretender

**Chapter Two: Great Pretender **

_One year later, first day of school…._

I shouldn't be feeling like this, this wasn't normal for me. This morning I had a decent breakfast; a granola bar, a glass of orange juice and I had eaten some vanilla yogurt while I waited at the bus stop. Now I had a feeling I was about to see it all over again, only this time all over my lap.

I never felt nervous on the first day of school, in fact I loved it. Getting up early, picking out my outfit, new school supplies, seeing my old friends, I lived for that. To me it felt like I was starting over, wiping the slate clean. Now felt like I was on a path toward hell and I was getting closer and closer as the bus drew nearer to my school.

My summer had not been a great one. Besides the obvious incident my summer job had been crappy and my mom wanted me to start applying for colleges, getting my license and looking for an apartment. Just thinking about it made me glad I was starting my senior year, the sooner I got outta that house and on my own the better.

The bus suddenly stopped snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked up and saw that I had arrived at my destination. I stepped off the bus with the other kids and headed up towards the entrance.

"Harley is that you?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around just in time to see a pretty girl with long blond hair jogging my way. It took me a moment to recognize her.

"Oh hey Maryse." I said giving her a small smile. "What did you do to your hair?"

Maryse and I had been best friends since my sophomore year. She had been the new girl in school and me being the nice person that I am, I took it upon myself to show her around. Turns out we had a lot in common and we've been friends every since.

Maryse touched her hair, running through it with her fingers. "I got how do you say, extensions." She replied in her thick French accent. "Do you like? It doesn't look bad does it?"

"No it looks great." I said as we walked into the school. Surprisingly it wasn't as crowded as it was outside. "So where's Melina?"

"I don't know I thought she'd be on the bus with you?"

I shrugged it off figuring she'd be late…as always. "We'll probably meet up with her later." I replied. "So what classes do you have this year?"

Maryse excitedly reached into her black purse which she always carried with her. Typical, she was always carrying some bag or purse that her father got her.

Maryse had told me a lot about her home life after we started hanging out. She had lived in Paris since she was six years old, then her parents got divorced and her mom moved them to the US.

Her parents got joint custody so she got to visit her father in Paris over the holidays, he would always get her presents and what not. I've never met him, but he did send me this diamond necklace for my birthday and a ring for Melina on her quinceañera so of course we thought he was cool.

"I got US History, English 3, Algebra 2, Economics and French." answered Maryse with a happy smile. "What is your schedule?"

I took a moment to remember what the paper said. "Algebra 2, English 4, Chemistry, American Government and Art."

"Oh that's fantastic, we have Math together." As we walked down the hallway and turned the corner I saw maryse stop dead in her tracks. I turned to her confused, she had this dreamy look on her face

"What's with you?" I asked.

Maryse sighed softly. "He is so, how do you say, gorgeous isn't he?" I look around the hallway, wondering who she was talking about.

"Who?" She didn't answer, but instead nodded farther down the hall. I looked in the direction and all the color drained from my face.

Right there leaning against the lockers, chatting with his gang of friends was Randy Orton. I cursed under my breath, I thought I'd be lucky enough to avoid seeing him today, obviously not.

I felt a shove on my shoulder and turned to Maryse, she had said something to me that I didn't catch. "What did you say?"

"Isnt he cute Harley, I mean he's so perfect, no?"

I looked back over at him, watching as he laughed at something one of his friends had said. I couldnt believe him. How could someone who looked so innocent and harmless be so heartless and cold?

How could he be so calm and collected? Pretend as if he didn't rape me last year, pretend like he didn't take away my virginity without a care in the world, pretend like he didn't leave me in the middle of nowhere forcing me to walk home in the middle of the night. Thoughts began to flood my mind once again, I quickly pushed them out of my head.

"Harley." I turned to her, her face was now filled with worry. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure, you were breathing very heavily. Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine really." Suddenly the bell rung signaling the start of school. The hallways immediately began to fill with students, I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll see you at lunch." Maryse nodded and walked down the opposite hall. I took a moment to get myself together, looking down the hall I saw Randy and his friends had disappeared, thank god.

I started to head to my first class, art. At least I could start the day off with a class that required no academic skills once so ever. Even though I was happy to get to my morning class I still couldn't get my mind off of seeing him.

_There's no way I'm gonna get through this year without having a nervous breakdown._

* * *

**So here's Chapter 2, finally I was able to get it up, now the story can begin. Thank you to the people who took the time to read this story, I hope you all liked it.**

**_TrixieDProductions._**


End file.
